


Cold Blooded

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dadzawa, Death, Foul Language, Harry pretty much takes over UA, M/M, Magic Izuku, Multi, Pain, adoption of characters, adorable dad harry, endeavor gets punched, papazashi, teddy and Eri are precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Aizawa looked over his students and could tell that most of them were tired. His class had been through hell and back this year and he was quite frankly afraid to allow it to continue. They needed training he couldn’t give him. Training only one person could. He didn’t want to have to call him but it looked like he had no choice.“Okay you brats, settle down. I have an announcement to make.” It took a few moments for it to get quiet in the classroom. “Tomorrow I will be bringing a guest with me. This guest is even more powerful than All Might and he will be teaching you how to defend yourself against attacks that even a quirk cannot have a chance against.”Aizawa brings his husband in to teach UA students. Shit gets intense for them. Aizawa realizes too late this was a bad idea.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Harry Potter, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Harry Potter, Harry potter/ yamada hizashi, Harry potter/aizawa shouta
Comments: 39
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MHA or Harry Potter this is just written for fun. I make no profit.

Aizawa looked over his students and could tell that most of them were tired. His class had been through hell and back this year and he was quite frankly afraid to allow it to continue. They needed training he couldn’t give him. Training only one person could. He didn’t want to have to call him but it looked like he had no choice. 

“Okay you brats, settle down. I have an announcement to make.” It took a few moments for it to get quiet in the classroom. “Tomorrow I will be bringing a guest with me. This guest is even more powerful than All Might and he will be teaching you how to defend yourself against attacks that even a quirk cannot have a chance against.”

“What kind of person are we going to meet that’s so strong?” Midoriya asked under his breath with wide eyes. The others had heard him though. 

“Shut up.” Aizawa said glaring at them. “You’ll be respectful to him or I won't stop him from turning you into grease stains on the ground.” That shut them up quick. “He’s temperamental, he’s a wildcard, and grouchy in the mornings so try not to make him kill you. I don’t want to fill out the paperwork it’ll take to ship your grease stain home to your parents with an apology stating that that was all that was recoverable.”

The entire class was terrified now. Even Bakugou looked horrified. Laughter from the doorway caught their attention. Present Mic stood there with a smile on his face. “Now Shouta, that’s no way to speak of your husband. People will think you married a villain if you keep talking like that. Plus, you’re scaring our little listeners and I could tell Ry what you said when I head home after classes.”

Aizawa growled. It was an almost animalistic sound. “Even dare to tell him and you’ll be sleeping at UA indefinitely.” He crossed his arms and leaned on his desk. “I still don’t know how you got both of us to agree to letting you move in our house.”

Preset Mic laughed. “Ry likes me. To be honest though I came here for a reason, not to tease you about your very sexy husband. You lucky bastard you.” He opened the door further to reveal a small child with sand colored hair and soft hazel eyes. “I bring a gift.”

The little boy smiled before rushing forward. “Papa!” He yelled and jumped into Aizawa’s arms. Aizawa without even a second thought propped him on his hip and turned back to his students. 

“So as I was saying. Tomorrow your training will become harder than it ever was before. He will push every single one of you past any limits you’ve ever had and then further. We will have another class joining us as well. This training will be an all day training here at the school.” He said ignoring the fact that his capture gear was no longer around his neck but wound around the child.

Present Mic smirked. “And if you need to ask him questions he’ll be moving into the 1-A dorm starting tomorrow.” Aizawa’s eyes widened. 

“No! No, he is not.” He said angrily and switched the boy onto his other hip. “I made him a promise that despite everything this would be the only time he would interact with quirks other than mine, yours, and the kids.” Just as he was about to say more his own capture weapon flicked out and wrapped both adults up. 

The boy on his hip started giggling as he held the other ends. “Papa and Zashi no fighting.” The boy said making a fake pouting face as his hair changed to black and his eyes red. He looked like a tiny Aizawa. 

Aizawa stared down at the kid. “Teddy… let papa go. You can keep hold of Hizashi if you want.” The boy smiled and nodded. The scarf unwound from Aizawa’s body but stayed tight around Present Mic. “Ignoring Present Mic for now, Make sure you all head straight to the gym instead of class in the morning. You won’t need to come up here.” He then walked out holding Teddy who yanked on the capture weapon and dragged Present Mic out behind them. 


	2. 2

The next morning class 1-A, Class 1-B, and the general education class made their way to the gym. What they did not expect was to see some third years looking horrified while pressed up against the gym wall. Once the door clicked shut behind them chaos ensued. Before anyone realized what was happening three students had been ripped away from their classes. What had taken them was far beyond any of their powers to defeat. There standing before them walking away with the three students was a dragon.

When Aizawa arrived to meet his class he didn’t even give the dragon a second look. He did roll call then when four students were missing he looked at the dragon. “Are those my missing students, love?” He asked making the room go quiet. Even the other teachers were in horrified shock. Aizawa walked over to the dragon and placed his hand on the snout. 

It let out a loud rumbling purr and nuzzled him. Everyone watched their interaction in fear and awe. He reached down and scratched under its chin. It rumbled before starting to shrink down until only a black haired man remained. “Ah… Shouta… my instincts demanded I protect them… They’re fine. Only a tad slobbered on.”

Everyone got a clear view of the missing students. They were wet from dragon spit but otherwise fine. The four students were third year Tamaki Amajiki, first years Shinsuo Hitoshi, Todoroki Shouto, and Midoriya Izuku. Aizawa sighed and put his head against one of his hands. “Harry… you nearly gave the entire staff and students a heart attack. They thought you had eaten the children.”

Harry blinked before laughing. “Oh, love, yeah… no, they are barely a toothpick. I’d have to eat the entire school to be full so why would I want to eat the kiddies. After all, one of them is ours anyway. I wouldn’t eat my own child.” He said slightly offended. He then walked over and started to cuddle Shinsou. “I’m in my nesting season and these four smell like hatchlings to me. My instincts want to me to cuddle them close and take them home to my nest, feed them, and spoil them.” 

Hizashi snickered as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Ry, I missed you.” He said pulling him into a kiss. Harry kissed back with a purr. Once he pulled back he leaned over to peck Aizawa on the lips. 

“You’re here to train them not adopt my students.” Aizawa said separating the two. “And for the sake of us all don’t you two start kissing now. Harry, try not to kill my students.” He said fixing Shinsou’s clothes and tossing towels at the other three. 

Harry growled like a dragon. “But I smell abuse on them!” He yelled which stopped Aizawa in his tracks. He turned to look at each of the students. “And I smell magic seeping out of that one.” Harry said eyeing Izuku. “He’s like me but dangerous. Untrained. It’s killing him.”

No one said a word but the three who weren’t Shinsou did lower their eyes from view and stiffen. When he said Izuku was dying Aizawa inhaled deeply. “Are you sure?” When Harry nodded he swore under his breath. “We deal with this after the training. Midoriya you will be getting personal one on one training with my husband. He’s going to stop your body from killing itself.”

“Excuse me what?” Iida asked as he heard that. He was extremely worried about his fellow classmates. 

Aizawa sighed. "In this world there is more than just quirks. There's three more types of beings. Humans with no quirk, humans with magic, and supernatural beings. Most of those with magic are classified as quirkless at a young age. The actual percentage of true quirkless and magicless humans is at 2%. Most supernatural beings survive in the non magical parts of the world by registering themselves as quirks. Mutations. Elves, vampires, werewolves, goblins, a few centaurs…" Harry says as he looks at them.

"At birth magical children's names are written down in magic School systems books. This allows for other wizards and witches like myself to find and train them. Training for magicals begins at age eleven. Some wizards and witches get blessed with quirks as well as their magic. Others will be born with neither and sadly they get abandoned at birth usually. I have a friend who was done such a way. He was abandoned in a forest full of feral werewolves. His parents both had magic." Harry looked away. 

“He was not bitten but instead was adopted by the werewolves. Once he was old enough they bit him. I’m one of the only people who doesn’t see him as a dark creature that needs to be culled. Pureblood magic families will do anything to keep their blood ‘pure’. Killing, abandoning, drowning. They will do anything even to their own children.” Harry walked away to go to where a set of trunks were set against the wall. 

Aizawa frowned. “But didn’t you tell me your parents were purebloods?” He asked concerned for his spouse. 

Harry shook his head. “My father was a pureblood from a long line of purebloods. Against his own family he chose a Muggleborn. My mother. I am what is known as a halfblood. My mother had no magical parentage nor background and as such was treated just as badly as slaves. They even called her Mudblood. Which means ‘dirty blood’. As a result I was looked down on for what my mother was born as. Though I like that she was the brightest and an extremely powerful witch when she was alive best. My mother wiped those pureblood bigots through the mud with spells and curses faster than you can say lumos. My friend Hermoine is the same."

Aizawa took Harry's hand. "If it's going to be too much, you don't have to talk about it." Everyone watched them.

Harry took a deep breath. "If I'm to train them properly they will need to be well versed in why they need this training. It's better that they know now instead of when they are lying dead in some alley from a wizard or witch gone rogue." He then smirked. “I’ll try not to maim, kill, or traumatize them too much.”


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 3rd update in one day Lockdown does wonders...

The students were horrified after hearing what this man had gone through and what they were up against. The teachers were no different. When he leaned back and closed his eyes they were worried for him. Monoma of all the students walked up to him with a bottle held out to him. “You need this more than I do right now.” It was the softest and most polite they had ever heard him talk. 

Harry opened his eyes and sat up so fast Monoma took a step back. “You have butterbeer. You are now my favorite person in this room.” He took the bottle and cracked it open before gulping down a drink. He then moaned. “You’re a squib aren’t you?” 

Monoma flinched. Harry continued speaking. "I've been worried about you for a while now. Met your parents a while back at a gala. Nasty bunch of family you have there." He let his eyes travel down to Monoma's hands which trembled slightly. "How long has your father been subjecting you to torture? Your hands give you away. Those tremors would only be noticed by those who have been subjected to the same torture." Monoma was pale as a sheet.

Harry held out his own hand. It tremored worse than Monoma's. "From one victim to another. There is hope." He smiled as Monoma burst into tears taking his hand. "You're safe now. They can hurt you no further." Monoma fell to his knees and sobbed into Harry's shoulder. 

The students watched in shock. They had never realized Monoma was a torture victim. The teachers were ashamed of themselves. So many students had been abused. One was even a torture victim. Another was dying. They wondered just how much they were not seeing on a daily basis.

Aizawa dug through a bag. After a moment he held a vial in his hand. He handed it to their guest. Harry took it and read the label. "Good job, darling." Turning to the sobbing child in his arms he held out the vial of strange liquid. "This will lessen the tremors. It'll taste like sewage but it will help. If you had been treated immediately after torture we could have prevented the tremors. Years worth of torture piled up and your nerves are shot. The tremors can't be stopped but I can lessen the effect they have on your daily life. One gulp a day no more. Too much can paralyzed you."

Monoma wiped his face and tipped the vail back taking one gulp. He nearly gagged at the taste. "That's vile." Harry and Aizawa laughed at the look on his face. 

"You get used to it. I was eleven the first time I tasted a healing potion. Nearly spat the whole thing out. It was so nasty. I was in shock. I couldn't believe that people with magic couldn't make potions taste good. If a potion tastes good it’s most likely a poison.” Harry said, running his fingers through Monoma’s hair. “Have your parents taken you to ever get your shots and vaccines?”

Monoma shook his head. “That is all the proof I needed. Thank you.” Harry stood up and looked at his husband. “We’ll be adopting them.” He snapped his fingers and a wrinkly humanoid creature of about knee high dressed in a dress made from a pillowcase appeared with a tiny pop. Harry smiled. “Winky, this is Monoma Neito, Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku, and Amajiki Tamaki. I was wondering if you could go to Gringotts and have Ranganaruk draw up adoption paperwork for young Neito, and young Tamaki. Also please bring me a copy of the guardianship papers Todoroki Enji signed over to me for young Shouto. Also have him draw up co-guardianship paperwork for young Izuku. Unlike the others I don’t scent too much abuse on him and it’s not familial. I’ll speak with his mother once the paperwork is ready.”

The creature beamed up at him. “Winky, loves how nice master is. Master is a good human. Winky does as master asks.” She then disappeared with a pop. 

“What was that?” Amajiki asked, a little freaked out. 

Harry heard Hitoshi snickering. “Hitoshi!” The purplette froze. “Since you feel the need to laugh at your soon to be older brother you get to explain.”

Hitoshi’s mouth dropped open. “But Da!” He whined only to shut up when he got ‘the look’ from both of his parents. “Fine.” He sighed out. “Winky is what’s known as a house elf. They are essentially unpaid slaves to wizards and witches. Don’t ever try to free them or pay them. The little shits don’t want to be free. They like being servants. When they are bought and bonded to a wizarding family they take a small portion of the families magic to sustain their life. Without an owner they get weak and die from their own natural magic poisoning them. Some pureblood families are jerks to them and will beat them just because they can. Some even free them because they get off on watching them die. Da here being an innocent fuck as a kid was nice to house elves growing up and they praise him as if the sun shines out of his ass. He treats all house elves with kindness and respect and as a result they’ll do pretty much anything he wants them too and they try to take care of his every need even when he doesn’t want nor need it.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Little monsters won’t even let me shower alone without trying to help me in some way. The little gifts they leave are getting out of hand. I did not ask nor need fuzzy pink handcuffs, lube, and a sex whip at any time yet when I make any mention of alone time with my husband and Hizashi they do shit like that.”

Aizawa snorted behind his scarf. “I might have hinted once or twice while passing by their quarters that Hizashi likes to be tied up in the bedroom.” 

Harry threw his hands up in the air. “So it’s your fault!” Hizashi was a blushing mess off to the side. “That’s it! I swear you are sleeping at the west end of the manor from now on.” He wagged his finger at his husband. “No sex for a month!”

Harry then stiffened before rushing forward and pushing Aizawa out of the way. A loud bang echoed around them. Everything stilled and no one moved before they realized Harry was falling. Red was covering his chest at a fast pace and blood fell from his lips before he hit the ground. A heart wrenching cry of anguish broke everyone from their shock. 

Aizawa was pulling Harry into his arms. “No… Harry, please… Merlin, God, Kami… please don’t take him… not Harry…” He yelled out as Harry bled out in his arms. 

Harry’s blood covered hand reached up to cup Aizawa’s face. “Don’t… cry… it’ll be… okay…” He then coughed up a throat full of blood. “...Death… is only… the beginning… I’ll be back… wait… for… me…” As he said the last word his eyes glazed over and his hand fell back to the ground. 

A gruttal gut wrenching sob echoed through the gym. Aizawa was sobbing in Present Mic’s arms. Shinsou was collapsed at their side with wide, unseeing eyes. A laugh echoed through the gym as a shadow was seen in the doorway. “Oops. Wrong target. Look at the anguish on your face though Eraserhead. You look ready to kill me.” 

When looking back at Aizawa they saw his eyes were red and his hair floating. His eyes held pure hatred and rage. An inhuman growl echoed from within Aizawa’s throat. “I’ll kill you.” He growled out before fangs, claws, and cat ears appeared from his body. “I’m going to use your guts as yarn for what you did. Your blood will paint the walls and ground.” His eyes had cat-like slits and he was pissed. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap due to a busy day for me.

Harry sighed as he found himself once again in a familiar train station. A figure cloaked in all black sat on the bench. “We meet again, Master.” Harry scoffed.

“We see each other every Tuesday. This is just a different office. I died again.” Harry said sitting down beside Death. 

Death placed a robe covered hand on Harry’s knee. “Indeed you did and for a noble cause. You saved a man whose time was not yet to come life. He’s mourning for you. Seeing you die has awakened his father’s dormant cat gene.” 

Harry tilted his head. “Gene? Don’t you mean quirk?” 

Death laughed. “He is descended from a line of Bastet Cats. The Egyptian goddess Bastet was one of his ancestors. It is dormant for the most part but he does carry more than enough traits already with the amount of cat naps he takes and his love for cats.”

Harry smiled and laughed. “He does. He’s probably wrecking havoc while I'm here. How much longer?” He asked softly. He really wanted to get back to his body and stop Shouta from doing anything stupid. 

Death chuckled and stood. “Give it another minute or so then walk out like last time. I’m sure they will be needing you by then to stop him from murdering the man who shot you.” Death then walked away to Harry could only guess was to collect someone’s soul. Waiting a solid two minutes he then took a deep breath and stepped into the light he knew would take him back to his body.

With a huge gasp of air and a cough of the blood that was filling his lungs he sat up. When he did so he scared Present Mic into nearly screaming. He did jump into Shinsou’s arms though. After coughing up both blood and a bullet he looked at where he heard growls. Aizawa was about to plunge his claws into the throat of a bloody cloaked figure. “Sho! He’s not worth it.” He said getting up. 

All eyes were on him. He knew he must look bad with a blood covered shirt and having just been dead. “Shouta, he’s not worth stooping to his level.” Aizawa was frozen over the attacker. He was looking back at Harry though with red, animalistic eyes. As Harry got closer he hissed. Harry raised an eyebrow. “You did not just hiss at me over an assassin?” 

Aizawa’s ears flattened as he bared his teeth. Harry showed his own fangs and let out a demonic growl. Aizawa immediately submitted and sat all of his weight on the attacker. Harry walked forward and kissed his husband’s hair. “I’m fine. You can’t kill the Master of Death.” He then glared down at the cloaked assassin. “Now Shouta doesn’t kill but I do. Who sent you or i’ll send you to Death faster than you could blink.”


	5. updates Announcement

I'm currently working on new chapters for Cold Blooded, The Sun's Smile, Brother Comes Calling, Son of the Snake and the Lion, and Kaito Family this week. I'm working hard during quarantine/lockdown of my town. Hope to get more book chapters out soon.

Cold Blooded chapter 5 = 8 words

The Sun's Smile chapter 11 = 211 words

Brother Comes Calling chapter 3 = 168 words

Son of the Snake and the Lion chapter 4 = 13 words

Kaito Family chapter 3 = 158 words


	6. 5

Harry ran his fingers through his husband’s hair as he stared down at the assassin. “Unlike the heroes and hero students here I was raised without a quirk and as such learned to kill those who would kill me. No one can touch me as I have world wide diplomatic immunity. Now, start talking before I turn your body inside out. I know spells that would do so all the while keeping you alive.”

Those listening and watching were horrified at his words. The heroes wanted to do something but the powerful aura coming from Harry kept them stilled. The assassin spat at Harry getting it on his cheek. “I know who you are. You’re Harry Potter. Savior of the wizarding world. Wonder what they would say about their precious Light Lord using Dark magic like a disemboweling spell? A life spell meant as a torture technique. They would call you the next Dark Lord.”

Harry’s eyes darkened and his hand shot forward. It didn’t touch the man but immediately Aizawa jumped away seconds before the body on the ground started writhing and screaming in pain. After a moment it stopped. “Now tell me who sent you to kill Erasurehead or I start again.”

Aizawa now back to his normal looks coughed. “What was that? We’ve been married for five years and I’ve never seen you do that.” Harry looked at him and blushed a tiny bit. 

“You know that my role as Master of Death requires me to collect the souls of those who have died and take them to the Underworld?” Aizawa nodded at Harry’s words. “Well, there’s more to it than just that. I don’t just collect the souls. I am collector, Judge, Jury, and Warden as well. Death could explain this so much better but he’s over in Africa dealing with a plague killing off a bunch of headhunters. Lots of souls to collect and direct.”

Harry checked on the still writhing assassin below him. “There are those that have cheated death and are using fake immortality to keep themselves alive. Dark Lord Voldemort was one of them. He murdered innocents to break apart his soul before hiding the pieces of his soul away in objects. He cheated death. Dark Lord Grindelwald tried to become Master of Death and failed but instead only cheated others of their lives. People like tht are my responsibility to cull. My job is to watch over the souls of both the dead and the living and stop cheaters from appearing.”

He kicked the assassin when he tried to get up back to the floor. “Stay down, brat. The adult is talking.” He then looked back to his husband. “I learned of this ability that comes with my job about two years ago. I can pull a soul from a living body and hold it half dead half alive but it results in immeasurable pain. I can hold him in pain till his mind thinks it has died and then let go. He’ll realize after a moment that he’s not actually hurt.”

The assassin took that moment to regain his moment. He surged upward and pulled a gun. He fired at point blank range into Harry’s face. Harry slapped the wrist upward and the shot missed. “Didn’t I just say you can’t kill me. What part of Master of Death do you not get?”

The assassin’s hood fell back revealing a child. A young boy with white hair and pale green eyes. “Impossible… that was point blank… What the hell are you?” Harry closed his eyes. 

“Child, I am beyond anything you have ever met or seen. I am immortal. And have been since I was seventeen. I cannot stay dead and I do not age. Death likes to call me Neo-Hades. The New God of the Dead.” Harry said with a sigh. “A roll I did not want but gained anyway.”


	7. Announcement

So as you guys know I lividly hate making announcements in between chapters but... I couldn't help myself. I am writing a one shot as a gift to my fans. This one shot is smut and ahem... only a select few of you will enjoy it. It's stallion animagus x Harry. It is from one of my kink cracks I have been working on. I wanted to give it to you guys early though since everyone has been so nice to me. Now some of you may see this as sick but it's fanfiction I can write what I want and have zero regrets. It'll be up in a few days hopefully. I'm 1/4 ways through writing it. Who Harry's lover is will be a mystery until it comes out but lets just say he is a guy and is a character in the Harry potter books and movies. He is also older then Harry.


	8. 6

No one moved at this revelation. No one dared speak for the moment. It was settling in. Shouta finally took a rattling breath. “Harry, love, none of that matters to me.” Harry looked at him and gave a weak tired smile. 

“I know you don’t care, love. After all, you still loved me when you found out I was a wizard.” Harry reached back to caress Shouta’s face. “You have a very accepting heart.” He then looked down at the child below him. “You’re one of the missing children taken by the assassin’s guild aren’t you?”

The boy’s eyes widened as did all those who heard. “Stolen as a baby and trained to kill. You know nothing other than blood and death.” Harry reached out and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Would you like to be free? To never have to go back? To never kill another again?” Harry’s voice was soothing as he spoke. “I can give you that. Freedom. A new life to start over with.”

Harry stood up and held out his hand to the child. “The choice is yours. I can remove the taint and you will be free. Only a burn scar will remain. It’s all up to you.” The heroes were ready to attack if it came down to the kid deciding to kill Harry but they needn’t. The kid grabbed Harry’s hand. 

“Save me.” He whispered and Harry smiled. 

Harry pulled out his wand from his sleeve. “That’s what hero’s do.” He then jabbed it into the left side of the kids neck while hissing. The boy screamed in pain as a black writhing form burned itself off the boy’s neck. Harry slowly pulled his wand away and the mass writhed but came away to be held at the tip of his wand. The boy’s neck had third degree burns. 

Stepping away and letting the mass hit the floor. It slithered and writhed before trying to go back towards the boy. “I don’t think so.” He pointed his wand at it. “ _ Exterminare!” _ He shouted and a black beam of magic shot forward and devoured the mass. All that was left was a scorch mark on the floor. 

Harry quickly started using healing spells on the boy's neck. He whimpered in pain but otherwise stayed still. "Shouta! I need a level three pain reliever, a level six burn cream, and sterilized bandages." 

Harry then turned to Present Miz. “‘Zashi! Get over here and when I tell you to, I want you to gently hold him in a setting up position. He’ll need help swallowing. I can’t just spell the potions into him because his body needs to absorb them slowly. Hitoshi! Get me a level one calming draught and a vial of dreamless sleep.”

All three males rushed to do as they were told. Harry took a vial filled with gold liquid from his pocket and pulled the stopper out. He tipped his head back letting a single drop fall into his mouth. He then capped the vial and put it back in his pocket. “Hizashi, I need you here now.” 

He smiled when his and his husband’s boyfriend slid forward and scooped the boy into his lap and held him against his chest in an upward seated position. Just as he was about to call for Shouta and Hitoshi both were at his sides. “Pain potion.” 

Shouta handed over the potion and everyone watched as he pried the boy’s jaw open before dumping a good swallow’s worth in the boy’s mouth. He then nodded at Present Mic. “Swallow kid.” The voice hero said before clamping his hand over the kid’s mouth and nose. Harry rubbed the boy’s throat as he was forced to swallow. After a moment the kid went slack. 

“Mmm… can’t feel… anything…” He mumbled as Present Mic held him to his chest. Mic ran his fingers through the boy’s hair as Harry started to apply the burn cream to his neck. Harry was extremely gentle as he did so. He didn’t want to hurt him further. Once the cream was applied Harry sat back. 

“Do you think you can deal with a dose of Dreamless Sleep or do you want to try sleeping without it?” Harry asked as the kid looked at him. The kid finally nodded. Hitoshi handed it over before Harry handed the vial to the boy. “One small swallow will be enough. No more. I don’t want you overdosing.”

The single swallow was enough and within moments the boy was asleep. Present Mic stood with him in his arms. “I’ll watch over him. Go clean up then train the kids.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Don’t scare us like that again.”

Harry chuckles. “Can’t promise I won’t. I have a saving people thing.” He then moved over to Hitoshi taking the calming draught from him and handing it to Shouta. “Drink two swallows. You’re out of control and need to calm down before you snap and attack someone.” Shouta drank willingly before his body slacked and he took on a slightly dazed look. “Good now let me change and you can sort the students by their quirk types. I need to know who needs exactly what training.”

No one knew what to say. It was silent as they watched and observed. It was Bakugou that snapped them all out of the shock. Harry had taken off his shirt and his back could be seen. “What the fuck?” Bakugou said, drawing everyone’s attention to where he was looking. Harry’s back was covered in scars and there was a large tattoo on it. 


	9. Chapter 7

Shouta was calm due to the potion but he knew Harry was self-conscious about his scars. He watched Harry stiffen before slipping on a shirt quickly. Everyone had seen Harry’s back due to Bakugou’s outburst. Harry’s back looked like a torture victim’s. The tattoo was meant to cover the carved letters of the word FREAK. It didn’t hide the bumpy scars just made them less noticeable was all. 

The tattoo itself was of a black cat with yellow goggles sitting beside a cockatoo whose wings were spread wide and was wearing sunglasses. Curled protectively around both was a large dragon. All three were sitting in a bed of lilies. Behind the Dragon was the full moon with three shaded shapes. A dog, a wolf, and a stag. A black raven was detailed flying over it all. 

Harry stood and closed his trunk with his foot. “Moving on I see none of you are paired up into groups. Bad Shouta.” He teased before smiling. “Nevermind then. Instead of combat training like I thought today was going to be we are instead going to do a bit of a test. I’m going to ask questions and divide you all into groups depending on how you answer. That will tell me what needs worked on and where to start in everyone’s training. That includes the adults. I’ve been sent to train you as well. Can't have only the kiddos knowing how to defend themselves from a non-quirked ass kicking.”

Aizawa whined at the teasing scold before chuckling at the rest. Oh, the staff and students were in for an ass beating of a torture, he means training, session. He started to walk away and over to Hizashi when he got yanked back harshly as if he was grabbed by his collar and scarf. His quirk flared. He let out an unmanly yelp as he landed on his ass at his husband's feet. He looked up and hissed like a cat. “Did you just _accio_ me?”

Harry chuckled. “I did. You yelped like a girl too.” He then looked at those standing around instead of down at his scowling and blushing, into his scarf, husband. “That was a spell called _accio_. A spell to summon something from nearby to you. As you can see it can’t be stopped by a quirk. Anything can be pretty much summoned. If I had been holding a sword, your teacher would have been killed. Your enemy can use magic to put any and all of you at a disadvantage. That is a simple spell taught to children yet it can be deadly if used wrongly.” 

Aizawa stood up and moved to walk away yet again only to find arms around his waist. “Stay.” Was all his husband said. Shouta sighed. He never could say no to him. 

With a sigh he looked out over those gathered. “What do you do if someone summons you forcefully like I was?” He asks as Harry twirls his wand beside him. 

There was silence. Monoma was the one to finally speak. “Carry a weapon on your person at all times to deflect any attacker weapon you see that your summoner has. Another option is to make the summoner lose concentration in any way. Start stripping mid pull, throw something at them, yell something that would confuse them are just a few.”

The others just stared as he spoke. Harry nodded. “Those are correct. I’ve always been preferable to punching the windpipe to avoid them trying at all but to each their own.” He shrugged as he patted Monoma on the head. “Don’t think I didn’t see the fear in your eyes when I _accio_ ’d Shouta. I will never abuse you. Never. I’ll make an oath if you need one. I’m nothing like your parents and that’s because I grew up being abused myself. I won't hurt you, except in training where I need to. If you feel I overstepped at any time just say so and I'll stop and we can never do what bothers you again.” 

Hitoshi smiled. “You can trust him. I had the same fears when they adopted me. He’s never once hurt me and I’ve been with them since I was nine. He’s safe.” His words seemed to light a fire in Amajiki, Monoma, Midoriya, and Todoroki’s eyes. Safe. That was what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Had trouble writing this. I ended up sick and as a result got frustrated. That lead to writers block and needing a break. I upped the number of chapters total cause I didn't want to end this so soon. Also, Author's Fact #2: I am currently 25 years old.


End file.
